We Must Be Dreaming!
by Maria S
Summary: EDITED THE CHAPTERS. After awhile of reading other people's fics I decide to join. What happens when two teenagers in our world gets accendentally zapped into DBZ? Well read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

I'm a young artist pursuing a career in animation, I'm also what you call an odd ball, 17 years old who plays on the computer, listen to music, and draw most of the time. I'm just a lone wolf that loves anime & loves to draw them. I'm Maria a young girl with long wavy dark brown hair that's in layers and blue green eyes, I often avoid making trouble at all cost, just do what my parents tell me to do and get it over with, its easier on me & makes my parents happy, same goes with school work. I don't have much friends which is just fine by me, not that I don't have any friends or having trouble making them, I just prefer being alone, except maybe when I'm partying that is.

My brother Enzo is a little bit the opposite he loves to go out with his friends, doesn't like anime that much, leaves the house whenever possible, & doesn't come back until after 2 A.M. in the morning, he gets into a lot of trouble for a 15 year old. He doesn't do his schoolwork, he's difficult with our parents and doesn't do what he's told, basically he's your typical rebellious punk type. But fortunately he's behaving now and studying, well sort of. The only thing we have in common is that we both love DBZ and music.

I also have a sister named Carla who such a little brat, she throws a tantrum whenever she doesn't get her way, tease all the time just to make me feel bad about myself, makes a huge mess in my room & doesn't clean it up, to put it simply she's a mean spoiled ungrateful brat with a bitching attitude. But she does have her good points too just can't think of any right now, basically she a 12 year old who thinks she knows it all.

Those are my siblings and I love them and hate them at same time, I feed them when they're hungry, and clean after them, put up with their crap. It's a daily routine that I'm a custom to now. "Enzo, Carla breakfast is ready!" I shout, it was Saturday 11:34 a.m. in the morning, but knowing full well my siblings are not morning people this was the perfect time for them to wake up. "Yawn what's for breakfast Franchey?" Franchey is my nick name because my middle name is Francesca,but only family members and close friends calls me Franchey the same goes with Enzo he's middle name is Vichenzo. "Is Carla still sleeping?" I said, just my luck hopefully she stays in bed all day. "Yeah." Enzo said sleepy.

After breakfast I decide to go on a little walk Enzo decided to join me as well, we were walking down the side walk when all of a sudden a vortex open up in middle of the street, a figure walk out of it, it was a young man around my age, has long dark hair and indigo blue eyes, he was wearing what seem to be a Sorcerer's outfit similar to the dark Magician in Yugioh. "NO WAY!" Enzo shouted. I was to shock to say anything. Then a car screeched snap me out of my trance. " Look Out!" I quickly pulled him out of the street and onto the sidewalk just in a nick of time before the car sped by on spot where the young man had stood moments before. "Dumb ass!" I shouted at the road hog, I turn back to the stranger "Are you okay?" I asked concerned, "Yeah I think so, thanks." He said, gratefully. "Where did you come from! I mean you came out no where! Where do you come from what are you!" My brother ranted. "Come down Enzo!" I shouted. "I'm sure he'll tell us if you shut up!" I snapped at my brother. "What's your name?" I ask the young man.

"Well my name is Charm" he replied "I'm Maria, charmed to meet you Charm." I giggled at the bad joke I made, he had a confused look on his face. "Huh?" he a said confused. I blushed "Umm never mind, this is my brother Enzo." I said pointing at the fifteen year old behind me, though he seem to be talkative mood at the moment "That was unbelievable, you just came out of that portal thing out of no where!" Enzo ranted again. "Yeah, where did you come from?" I ask wanting to know the answer as well. "Well" he began. "I come from another dimension where magic & sorcery exist, in fact I'm a sorcerer here on vacation, I've been training really hard on my magic and came here for a little R&R." Charm explained. "Whoa really?" I said excitingly. "Yeah, & I want to repay you for saving my life" said Charm. "Aw you don't have to do that Char." " Don't be modest Franchey." My brother interrupt. "I mean after all you just saved his life." He said, I turned to my brother knowing full well that he wants some of the reward. "And you think I should profit from that." I replied angryly, he slumped his head down in shame. "Sorry sis your right." He turn to Charm "Sorry." he apologized to Charm.

Charm looked at him & said "Oh that's alright I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway, & I thought your name is Maria?" Charm look at her confused. "Well it's a family nick name." I explained to him while we were heading back home. "Oh." Charm said satisfied with my answer, we finely arrived at our house then it hit me, where will Charm stay? "Um Charm, where are you going stay?" I asked him, Charm turned to me and smiled "Don't worry about me I could magically conger up a house anywhere I please." He said "The question is where could I find a place that's deserted so no one will notice?" He question.

Just then an idea hit me "I know! Our backyard is literally a wilderness, seriously we don't have fence so we have the woods with wild animals that lives right behind our house so no one will go there, you could conger up a cabin and have your vacation there" I told him. He thought for moment. "That's a good idea, thanks Maria you seem to be very good at helping people especially me." Charm said with a charming smile, (no pun intended) for some reason I blushed.

We head around the house & into the backyard, we walk through thick wilderness bushes until we found perfect spot. "I found a spot!" My brother cried, and sure enough there was a clearing big enough for a cabin. Charm inspected it. "Hmm, yes this will do nicely." He step back and a magic staff appeared out of nowhere. "Stand back you two!" He shouted at us, we did as we were told not wanting to anger him. An aura of magic engulf his entire body as he raise his staff ready to conger up anything.

"Whoa." I said amazed, "It's like watching Final Fantasy." My brother said behind me, I nodded in agreement & before I knew it, a bright flash blinded us. "Ah, I'm blind!" I wailed as I rubbed my eyes. "My eyes!" Enzo cried, as he rubbed his eyes too. "Oh sh!t this hurt like mother fu#er!" My brother curse. "No duh Sherlock this hurts like a bitch!" I curse as well, both of us rubbing our eyes in union, as I feel that my vision is becoming clear I looked at my hands and try focus my eyes on them. They looked animated! I rubbed my eyes again & again until the realization hit me. "Oh my god, Enzo I think we're cartoon characters!"

I turned to him, and sure enough he was animated too & looked like a Saiyan? " We're what?" Enzo Cried, he try to focus his eyes on me. He stared hard on me, & like I did, he rubbed his eyes too, to make sure what he is seeing is real. "Oh Sh#t! Franche is that you! You're a cartoon! & you look like character you always draw!" Enzo shouted. "Really?" I looked down at myself, and he was right my body looked muscular but femininity slim, my bust line is the same, but with out the extra weight that I had before my busts are really big for my age. Basically this is what I would looked like if I were thin. 'If only I looked like this back home, then Carla wouldn't have anything to through at me to make feel bad about myself and make those kids at school sorry for treating me bad.' Maria thought, as she took another look at her new body, she seem to be wearing Shorts capriss blue jeans and sleeveless dark blue shirt, with a diamond shape hole in the middle of her chest witch expose large amount of cleavage. She brought her hands up to her face 'I wish I had a mirror so I can see what my face looks liked.' She look at her brother who was busy looking at himself also, he seem to be wearing a Black T-shirt and bagging cargo pants. "I think Charm messed up the magic." I said to my brother, "Instead of congering up a cabin, he transported us to Dragonballz world!" Maria explained. Enzo stop looking at himself and looked at his sister. "No sh#t for real!" He ask excitedly. "As real as the tail on your ass." I point out, Enzo turned around and sure enough there was a brown fuzzy tail wavy in air, I turned as well & I too have a tail, but its white with dark blue swirls. We looked at each other in disbelief "We must be Dreaming!" we said in union. 

There you go my first chapter of We Must Be Dreaming!

Please tell me what you think, If I spell it wrong or anything? flames are not welcome unless they're constructive criticism.

Please review!


	2. HFIL

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (I wish though)

Chapter 2

For the pass few minutes, the two teenagers are trying to figure out what to make of situation. Maria doubted the dream theory after giving her tail a good pitch.

"Okay, are you sure we're not dreaming this whole thing, sis?" Enzo asked his sister hoping for some logical explanation.

Maria turned to her brother annoyed. "Gee I don't know, lets find out shall we?" She grab his tail and twisted it, her brother gave an agonizing scream and fell to the ground paralyzed with pain.

"Does that answer your question? And besides it's not possible for two people to have the exact same dream!" Maria yelled, as she let go of his tail. "Fk Franchey , that fking hurts like a mother fker!" Enzo cursed, while rubbing his tail to soothe the pain.

"And plus, we both know we were brought here by that Charm guy's magic, he is a sorcerer you know. So this place must be real." Maria further explained to her brother. "I know, but I just can't believe that we're cartoons!" Enzo said, while he looked down at his new animated body once again.

Maria sighed. "I know this is going get some getting use to bro, but lets make most of it ok." Her face soon lit up with excitement. "Besides look at the bright side. We get to meet the Z fighters & we could always use the Dragonballs to wish us back, so in the mean time, we could learn how to fly and stuff!" Maria said excitedly, as she looked around her surrounding for the first time, and notice something that is not quite right about the place.

"Enzo, does this place look familiar to you?" Maria asked her brother. "Not really." He replied while getting up. The land looked dry and barren except for huge metal spikes that stick out of the ground, some trees, and a blood red lake. She looked up and sure enough, the sky is covered with yellow clouds, not a blue sky in sight. "Okay this is a no brainer, Enzo I think were in HFIL." She calmly told her brother.

"HFI-what?" he said confused. "Oh that's right, you don't like to watch anime anymore don't you? And you call yourself a DBZ fan" She scolded her brother. "Well let me enlighten you, remember the time Gohan killed Cell?" Enzo nodded, as she tells the story "Well this is the place where Cell, Freeza, and all the other bad guys go when they die." She explained to him.

" Waite a minute, are you saying we're dead?" Enzo started to pale. "No! We're just transported here that's all, heck we're not even dead, if we were, we would have halos above our heads remember." She ensured her brother. "Oh Yeah, that's right!" Enzo sighed in relief.

"Fortunally for you I know how to get out of here." She gloated, as both of them started to walk. "But how do we get home, sis? Who's going to help us?" Her brother question, but before she could answer. 'Hey, are you guys alright?' The two kids froze. "Well I hope that answers your question bro." Maria told her brother. "Charm is that you!" Maria yelled, as she looked around for him.

'Yeah it's me, sorry for accidentally zapping you two to another dimension.' Charm apologized to the two teens that are now looking around for him. "Where are you?" Enzo said while looking. 'I'm still in your world; I'm speaking to you telepathically.' Charm explained to them. "What happened Charm?" Maria asked, wanting to know what went wrong with his magic.

'Well um…I use the wrong spell.' Charm said embarrassed. "Whaa!" The two teens yelled, as they fell anime style. 'I'm afraid there's bad news, I don't have enough power to send you guys back for at least an hour, and you can't use Dragonballs to get home.' Charm told them. "That doesn't sound so bad, we're just hang out and see DBZ world for a hour then." Said Enzo.

'No, you guys don't understand, a minute here in your world, is a day there.' Charm explained. The color drained from the two teenager's faces. "WHAT!" The teens yelled in union.

"You mean we're stuck here for sixty days! What will we do, where will we live!" Shouted Maria, as she tries to stay calm, her brother had second thoughts about the situation, 'Maybe this will be fun.' He thought. "Don't worry Franchey, it just means we'll have even more time to fly, fight, & do all that other cool stuff while we're here." Enzo ensured her.

Her face lit up, "Your right I'm sure we'll be just fine, I bet we'll have lots of fun, and beside I don't wanna leave this new body just yet!" She exclaimed, as she dances around a bit, testing her new slim form, but then stopped.

"That reminds me, how come we look different here, then we do back in our dimension?" Maria asked. 'When someone gets transported to another dimension by my magic staff, their bodies will magically change into a new form that is best suited to survive into whatever dimension they are zapped to.' Charm explained, to the two teens.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, I mean in a dimension where you have to depend on physical strength to survive, there is just no room for someone to be out of shape and weak." Teen girl said, as she dances again, Enzo rolled his eyes at his sister's dancing, though he hates to admit it, it was pretty good.

"You know, I could get use to this body" Maria smiled. 'I'm glad to hear that Maria, I have just enough magic power to send you and your brother, two magic rings for anything you guys may need.' Charm said, while the teens waited for Charm to give them the rings, little did they know, someone has been watching them.

"Well, well, what's this? Looks like a couple of souls wondered off, hmm maybe I'll have some fun with them, & I will especially have some fun with the girl." The figure chuckled evilly. 'Oh yes, she is mine.' He thought, as he hid behind a jagged rock formation...

"Enzo, I have the strangest feeling that we're being watch." Maria told her brother, who wasn't really paying attention. "Huh" he said with a confused look on his face, Maria sweatdropped. "Uh never mind." She said annoyed, 'no wonder he fails in school, he has the intention span of a mouse.' She thought, few moments later two gold rings appear out of thin air, each ring fell into their hands.

"Wow, what kind of magic do these rings have, Charm?" Enzo asked, while he was examining the ring. 'The rings have the power to grant wishes in that world, but does not have the power to send you guys home, I'm afraid.' Replied Charm.

"Cool, these rings can grant wishes? I like the idea of making any wishes I want." Maria said happily, as she tried the ring on. "Man this is the sh!t." Enzo yelled excitingly, while putting his ring on as well. "Me three." Said a gruff voice, the two teens turned to the direction of the voice was coming from, they looked up to see a large figure floating above them. The figure landed on the ground, and began walking towards the two frighten teens. "My, my, what do we have here? A very pretty female that can satisfy my sexual hunger, and a scrawny target practice." The figure mused, with an evil grin.

"Holly snaps its Radditz!" Maria yelled, she paled of what he just said, even though Radditz is one her favorite character in DBZ Radditz is not one seeing him in person like that make her shake with fear; he is a very large and terrifying man. And she doesn't like the way he is looking at her. Maria is so terrified of the thought what the large burly Saiyan man might do to her.

'Man, he's a lot bigger & intimidating in person! Not to mention a pervert.' thought Maria, as Radditz stopped dead in his tracks. "How did you know my name?" Radditz said in a deep demanding voice, he then spotted their tails and gasped. "You two are Saiyans?" Radditz said in disbelief, and then he notice something else. "And you two have no halos." Radditz said, not believing what he is seeing.

"Yeah we're Saiyans, and I'm not scrony." Enzo yelled angrily. "And don't even think of touching my sister, you horny bastard!" Enzo threaten the large Saiyan, but the Saiyan just frowned. "How is it that you two are alive? And know my name?" He asked curiously, as one of them spoke up. "Simplereally,wewereaccidentallytransportedhere,andastoyour name,wellwe'lltellyoulatterButrightnow we'retryingtofindawayoutofhere, so see ya!" Maria said very fast, while grabbing her brother and try to make run for it.

Radditz blink, trying to process what the girl just said, then smirked as he fazed in front of the teenagers, grabbing them in each arm. "Oh yeah, I'm almost forgot, you two can grant wishes." Radditz said amused, as they struggled futilely against him.

Radditz then look to the teen girl he held in one arm, he brought her closer to his face, with an evil look of hunger in his eyes. "And I know just what to wish for." He grind evilly, as he saw the color drain from her face. 'Oh yes, I love the smell of fear.

Uh oh, gee I wonder what will happen to them? Will Radditz have his way, with Maria? Will Enzo be used as target practice?

Find out on the next chapter of, We Must Be Dreaming!


	3. Revived!

A/N: Well here's chapter 3 I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 3 The two teens struggled even harder to escape the large burly Saiyan man, which held them in each arm. "Hell no! We don't grant wishes stupid, we make them!" Maria yelled, in a desperate attempt to escape her captor. "And I wish we were in the living realm!" The teen girl yelled once more.

Suddenly a bright light flash before their eyes blinding them, the next thing they knew, they were laying on the ground still blinded from the flash. They couldn't see anything. The only indication that the wish had worked is the feeling of the grass they felt underneath their bodies.

"Franchey, I think the wish worked." Enzo called to her sister by her nickname, while trying to get up, rubbing his eyes as he stand, trying to focus them.

"No duh Sherlock, what was your first clue?" Maria snapped irritably, as she got up while rubbing her eyes as well. "Gees, I hope we don't get flashed by white blinding light every time we make a wish!"

When their vision returned, they took a good look at their surroundings; and sure enough there was blue skies, mountains, forest, and abundance of wild life.

"Wow, it looks even more pretty animated then in real life." Maria awed at the sight, Enzo nodded in agreement. "All I have to say is, I'm glad we are away from that Saiyan guy once and for all." Enzo replied to her.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that now." Said a familiar gruff voice, the two teens turned to the direction of the voice. "Uuh, I think I spoke too soon." Said the male teen, as Radditz started to walk towards them.

"Son of a Bitch!" Maria swore in frustration. "Just when I thought it was safe, evil rears its ugly head!" Maria yelled angrily, at the fact that they did not escape the saiyan.

"I guess the wish brought him with us, and he's alive again! Enzo pointed out, and indeed, the halo that was once above Radditz's head had disappeared.

"Gee, thank you for pointing out the obvious Sherlock!" Maria snapped at her brother. "Hey, shut the f# up Franchey, I take enough sh!# from dad without having to take some from you too!

"Shut up, or I'm going have to open up a can of whoop ass and stick that tail where the sun don't shine!" Maria threatened her brother.

Radditz smirked amusedly at the young girl's temper. 'Oh yes, I'll definitely have fun with her.' Thought Radditz, as he looked at the teen girl lustfully, then frowned as he remembered that they knew who he was, and the fact that they are saiyans!

"How is it that you two know my name! And who are you two! Where did you guys come from!" The large burly Saiyan questioned; the two teens look at each other for a moment then back to Radditz.

Maria whisper to her brother " Let me handle this bro, you don't know much about DBZ anymore and you might screw it up, like the time you hid that porno under my bed so mom wouldn't find it and when she did she didn't believe you when you told her I was a sick pervert." Enzo gave her an embarrassed look he was a terrible lair; so he nodded in agreement and let her do the talking.

"Ok, I'll answer one question at a time pal." Maria turned to Radditz; she gulped as the large saiyan walk towards her with a hentai grin, and then stopped in front of her. "Well, I'm listening girl."

"Don't call me girl I'm 17 I'm not a child!" Maria snapped at the burly Saiyan despite her fear. "And as to how we know your name, well lets just say that we're a big fans of yours, don't asked."

"And to whom we are? Well, I'm Maria and this is my Brother Enzo." Maria explained, while pointing to her brother behind her.

"And to where we came from, well, I know this will be hard to believe, but we're from another dimension, of a different Earth where we don't know how to use ki, and that's all the information I'm giving you for now Ok!" Answered the teen girl.

Radditz quirked an eyebrow, as he processed what she said, and then grins. "Fans of mine?" He said questioningly amused.

"I already told you, don't ask! And I'm not answering anymore questions for today!" Maria shouted.

"And, you two don't know how to use ki?" Radditz further questioned.

"Oh no, don't even think of trying anything with me pal, or do any purging, killing, & kidnapping! I still have the magick ring, and if I wish, I could have you castrated if you misbehave." Maria smirked, then laughed as she saw the color draining from Radditz's face.

"Alright, I won't try anything. I'll b-behave." Radditz said in dismay. 'Great I'm submitting to a teenager.' He thought.

"Whoa, that's kind of harsh Franchey." Enzo shuddered of what she threaten to do to Radditz if he tries anything evil.

"Do you rather have him rape me Enzo." Maria scolded. "Good point." Enzo replied.

Radditz sighs as he stood there. 'I have to find a way to get rid of those rings.' He thought as he stared at the young saiyan female, his lips curved into an evil smirk. 'As soon as those rings are disposed of, then nothing can stop me from taking her.'

"Hey Radditz, will you teach us how to use ki!" Shouted a female voice, Radditz snapped out of his thought, & found himself staring into the eyes of the girl he's been lusting over, he quirked an eyebrow.

"What, why?" Radditz asked.

"So we could learn how to fight and hopefully we'll eventually become super saiyans." Enzo answered.

Radditz laughed at them. "You two will never become super saiyans on your own."

"Cant you guys use the rings to do that?" Radditz pointed out.

"Well we could, but where's the fun in that if you don't earn that great power yourself you'll never know how it works, besides don't you want to feel the pride of achieving that power with out cheating?" Maria asked.

Radditz smirked at the young teens 'Hmmm if I manage to tire them out I'll get those rings while they sleep.' He thought evilly.

"Alright I'll train you two to become true saiyans then." Said Radditz.

Meanwhile 

"Yeah, you're doing it Videl! You're flying!" Gohan cheered, as Videl levitated a few inches off the ground.

"Shut up Gohan I'm concentrating!" Videl snapped at Gohan.

"Oh.sorry." Gohan apologized, quickly covering his mouth, as Videl levitated few more inches before dropping to the ground.

"Wow, Videl that was fastest that anyone ever learned how to fly!" Gohan praised.

"Oh really?" Videl said, as she turned to her right, watching Goten doing a figure eight in the air.

"Hehehehe." Gohon laugh nervously; as he tried think up an explanation for Goten's fast learning in flight.

But then he frowned, as he suddenly felt a familiar but hatful ki signature. "No, it can't be, he's dead!"

"What Gohan? Who's dead?" Goten asked his big brother who's seems to be in deep thought.

"Videl, Goten. I'm going to check something out. Stay here, I'll be right back." Gohan sternly said, he blasted into the sky in the direction of the familiar ki signature. 

AN: Ok, I was really sleeping when I wrote this chapter; so if I did any mistakes just tell me ok. And I see what I can do.


	4. Going through the change!

AN: I just want to say a big THANKS to MaxCrazy7/Manue, Dark-Sephy, & Inferna for they have inspired me to write again!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 4 

Videl stood by, as she watched Gohan disappear out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Videl asked Goten, hoping he knew the answer.

"I don't know? But he said he'll be right back." Replied the demi-saiyan.

"Goten, he muttered something earlier. Do you know what he said? I didn't catch it." Videl asked.

"Yeah, he said, no it can't be he's dead." Goten answered.

"What! Who's dead?" Videl demanded.

"I don't know?" Replied Goten.

That does it, he's up to something, and I'm going to fallow him and find out what it is!" Fumed Videl, she took out her capsule and pressed the button then tosses it to the ground to release her jet plane.

Videl hopped into her jet then turned to Goten. "You better go home Goten, this could be dangerous."

"Aww, but I wanna come too!" Goten complained.

"Goten you need to stay with your mother and tell her what's going on, so she wont be worried." Explained Videl.

Goten reluctantly nodded and went home to his mother.

"Ok Gohan, what other secrets have you been hiding from me?" Videl wondered, as she started her jet, flying towards the direction Gohan went to.

Meanwhile 

"Yaahooooooo!" Shouted Maria, she took to the skies like a pro, whirling, twirling and somersaulting through the air, showing off her newfound ability to fly.

Enzo also manage to learn to fly just as well as her sister he stick closer to the ground and decided to do some cool moves, he did back flips, brake dance in ways he never thought he could, he sped through the air above the nearest lake, his energy aura splitting the water surface in two as he sped over the lake.

The two Saiyan teens managed to easily learned how to bring out ki, and quickly manipulating it to take flight. Radditz was amazed, he only taught them how to bring ki out of their bodies, but not how to use it to fly, yet.

"I don't believe this, are you sure you two never learned how to use ki?" Radditz shouted at the two teens.

Maria stopped in mid air and looked down at Radditz. "No, where we come from, ki doesn't exist." Replied Maria.

Radditz raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't? Then how do the Saiyan there manage to live without ki in your dimension?" Questioned Radditz.

Maria had to laugh of what he just said; she almost forgot, as far as Radditz is concern she and her brother, are really Saiyans from another dimension.

"I'll tell you later, but right now its time for you to get some new wardrobe." Maria said, while landing gentling on the ground, swinging her tail excitedly as she walks towards Radditz with the interest of a new look in mind.

"What! What's wrong with the outfit I have on right now!" Snapped Radditz.

"Well, I could tell you about a million things wrong with your outfit, but it'll take to long." Maria said, while looking at Radditz up & down, circling around him trying to figure out what outfit would fit and look good on the large Saiyan man.

Radditz smirked, as he noticed that the teenager is looking at him up and down. "Like what you see, girl." Radditz said in a gruff yet seductive tone of voice.

Maria started to blush from the tone of his voice; she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Don't flatter yourself monkey man, I'm just trying to figure out what clothe size you are. And don't call me girl!" Maria angrily snapped at the large Saiyan.

"Hey Franchey! Someone's coming, I think its one of the Z-fighters!" Enzo shouted, as he quickly flew towards Radditz and his sister.

"Franchey?" Radditz raised a brow at her.

"Family nickname." Maria simply said.

"Who is it, Enzo?" Maria asked her brother as he landed on the ground.

"I don't know, Yamcha, Goku maybe?" Enzo guessed.

"Hump, knowing how much knowledge you really have of this world, the person you saw is most likely Gohan." Maria guessed.

Radditz cringed, from the mention of his nephew's name. There wasn't day in HFIL that he didn't dream of getting even with his brother, nephew, and that green guy.

"Oh yeah, so that's his name? Well he's heading this way." Enzo inform them.

"Uh oh, Radditz we gotta hide you, and fast, Enzo we gatta hide our tails underneath our shirt or pants." Maria ordered, Enzo did as he was told, he curled his tail and hid it underneath his shirt; Maria tucked her tail inside her pants, while she was finding a place to hide Radditz, an idea popped into her head, she turned and looked towards Radditz with a sly smirk. "You know what, instead of hiding you Radditz, why not disguise you." She grins evilly.

"And I know a perfect disguise." Maria said in an eerily calm voice, rubbing her ring she silently made her wish.

Radditz paled. 'I really don't like where this is going.' Thought Radditz, he yelped in shock when a blinding bright light flashed before his eyes.

Gohan couldn't believe what he had just seen moments ago, he shook his head a few times trying to convince himself of what he saw wasn't real, earlier for a split second he thought he saw what looks to be a Saiyan teenager flying across the lake. But, in a blink of an eye the young male Saiyan disappeared, Gohan dismissed it as only his imagination, because he did not sense any ki coming from that strange young Saiyan male.

Few moments later, he heard a blood-curdling scream. " Whoa, what was that?" he asked himself; Gohan flew towards the direction of the horrified scream.

Moments earlier

Radditz rubbed his eyes trying focusing them, when his vision returned; he glared angrily towards Maria.

"Give me some warning next ti-." Radditz stopped before he could finish his sentence; he blinked several times in confusing. "M-my voice, its sounds different? What's happened to my voice?" Radditz half shouted, he grabbed his throat in a panic trying to figure what's wrong; he then felt something very odd on his chest.

Radditz gulped, as he feared the worse has yet to come, he looked down on his chest hoping that it's not what he thinks it is.

The color completely drain from his face, and gave a blood-curdling scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" 

AN: Ok I know, it was lame but it's all I can come up with right now, so cut me some slack. Tell me what you think ok.


	5. New Commer

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I do have a life you know and well someone keeps deleting my document before I could post it on Ok, you all know it's not me so why do I even bother? I don't own DBZ!

Chapter 5

"Holy sht Franchey, what the fk did you just do to Radditz!" Enzo cursed in shock of what his sister just did.

Radditz looked at his newly formed body, the armor had become a little too big for his now small frame and it was threatening to swallow him.

Radditz is shocked, disturbed, but most of all enraged.

"Yeeeessss. What did you do to me, girl?" Radditz said in a dangerously low tone of voice that could even send chills up Freeza's spine.

The younger female Saiyan then realized she had made a big mistake; she crossed a certain line of boundary that shouldn't have been crossed, especially if you mess with a Saiyan's man hood.

"Gulp Um...j-just some little extra insurance there Radditz, not only to make absolutely sure that you wont try anything to me, but also to keep you safe from Gohan by disguising you, heh heh heh heh." She nervously explained.

And besides you look damn good in that form heh heh. Enzo teased, but stopped as soon Radditz gave him the death glare. Radditz then focused his attention back to the other teen.

"I don't need protection from anyone I can handle that little brat by myself just fine! So change me back!" Radditz demanded.

" But he's a super- " Radditz cut off her sentence short.

"No excuses girl, change me back NOW!" He ordered.

Why wouldn't she just change him back and let Gohan kill him? It would certainly make her life easier if he were gone. No, for some strange reason she doesn't want Radditz killed.

"No Radditz I wont change you back, yet." Maria said sternly.

"Sht Franchey change him back already, and then maybe he can quite his bitching." Enzo said annoyed

Radditz turn to the other teen angrily. "I'll deal with you later." He then turns his attention back to Maria. "Change me back, or else." Threatened Radditz.

Maria stared at him angrily then crossed her arms over her chest, if there's one she hates is being threaten. "No" she said calmly.

With out warning Radditz tackled her to the ground, grabbing her wrist in each hand. "Change me back or I'll do a lot worse." He threatened.

Hey get the hell off my sister you Fken asshle. Enzo cursed at the Saiyan warrior.

He tried to pry him off his sister, but only succeeded in receiving a hard kick, sending him flying through the air. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Enzo!" Maria screamed as she watches her brother skyrocketed through the air.

As her anger increases her ki became stronger, soon her aura erupted with enough force to knock Radditz off her, she jumped to her feet and stood over Radditz with rage burning in her eyes.

"You blood bulgy pussy! You can do whatever the hell you want with me but DON'T ever mess with my Family!" Maria yelled enraged.

Radditz smirked. "Whoa, you can be vicious when you want to be." He smirked amused until he what she just said." Wait! What did you just called me!"

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah!" She only responded with a cry as she attack Radditz with all her strength, she through series of punches and kicks, but he blocked and dodged them all very easily, it didn't take him long to find an opening, and soon punched her in the stomach

. She doubled over in pain but quickly recovered and took a fighting stance, panting heavily as she did so. She watches her opponent as he tries to make his next move, she knows now that she's no match for him and has little or no chance of harming him. But she'll sure hell try.

"Man, you're out breath already? You do need training, and badly." Radditz teased.

"Shut up!" Maria Snapped.

Radditz then had an idea. 'I'll give her a good fight for a while, it'll not only improve her fighting skills but also tire her out and as soon as she collapse from exhaustion, I'll grab the ring while she sleeps.'

"You do have potential, Ok girl, show me what you got!" Radditz took a fighting stance.

"Don't...call...me... girl!" Maria said in each breath. 'Man...I am out of shape.' She thought

"Ok then, bring it on...bitch." Radditz pressed on.

"Raaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She gave out a battle cry as she attack him once again.

Meanwhile 

Gohan was flying to the direction of where he felt the ki and heard the scream, he stop in flight when he heard another scream and suddenly sees a speck heading towards him at high speed, very quickly it became bigger and before he could react, SMACK the unidentified flying object collided to his head.

Both Saiyans were falling and near unconscious, but Gohan regains consciousness and manage to catch the younger Saiyan whose still daze from the collision.

"Ok buddy who are you and where did you come from?" Gohan said sternly as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Awwww mommy just gives me a few more minutes I promises to get up." Said Enzo sluggishly.

'Sweatdroped' Gohan stared at the younger Saiyan. "Hey snap out it, kiddo!" he yelled as he shake the younger teen lightly.

"Huh?" "Wha...what happened?" Enzo finally snapped out of his stupor.

"You smacked right into me that's what happened!" Gohan yelled irritably.

"Get your Fking hands off me Gohan!" Enzo snapped at him.

"Hey now watch your mouth kid!" Gohan then realize what he said. "How did you know my name! And why is it that I can't sense your ki? And where did you come from?" Gohan demanded still grabbing on to the other male.

"The first two question is for me to know and for you to find out." Enzo said smugly.

"But I will tell you where I came from, I was kicked to the sky by someone you know." Enzo said pointing to the direction from where he came.

"Who?" Gohan questioned.

Enzo thought for a moment then a huge grin covered his face when an idea popped into his head. "Why don't I show you?"

Back to the fight Both Radditz and Maria were bruised and beaten, heavily panting from the fight they had a few moments ago, Radditz stood as the victor as Maria sat down from exhaustion.

Maria was more battered & beaten then Radditz, her clothes where ripped to the point where it barely covers her at all, her body is bruised and blood died.

It doesn't mean Radditz had it so easy himself, covered in scratches and bite marks, the only thing he has left to wear is his arm brace, a pair of boots and his brief. Though the injuries were not as great as Maria's, he had a very close call of being fatally injured if he didn't have such great strength on his side. He rubbed the area around his neck the bruises forming around it was a reminder that she almost tore his throat out. He rubbed his tender flesh around his neck, as he thought back to the fight. 'Radditz was shocked that the girl managed to break through the armor with one punch, he was forced to get rid of what's left of his armor, but soon regretted it as he got disturbed at the sight of his new form.

"My god, these things are huge!" Radditz screamed and paled at the sight, he forgotten that the 'only' item of clothing underneath his armor are his brief. He was now topless for the world to see.

"Whoa No kidding they're bigger then mine, no doubt your gonna have a lot of suitors, hahahahahahaha!" Maria laughed insanely. Radditz growled enraged as he formed an energy blast. The Saiyan girl stop laughing in time to see Radditz about blast her.

"Uh oh." She manages to squeak out before Radditz released the blast. She turned and try to run but tripped and fell flat on her face, by pure dumb luck, the accident saved her, the blast missed her by a few inches and hit the side of a mountain.

Radditz sweatdroped at this. 'God, what luck that girl has I wish I could cheat death that easily. ' He thought.

She crawled on her hands & knees, she reached up to touch her face and found that it was covered in blood due the fall, then something inside her snapped.

A primal growl escapes her lips as her instincts took over, her tail uncoiled and began swinging side to side in anticipation, before Radditz knew it he found himself pounced to the ground caught off guard by the girl's new found speed and strength, Radditz didn't even have time to defend himself as she savagely attack the other Saiyan like a wild beast. But fortunately for Radditz, even though she's giving everything she got, she's still not strong enough to do serious harm to him.

Beating against Radditz's body she manages to leave scratch & bite marks all over him. Radditz decided to let her beat on him hoping it'll tire her out faster. But then she went for his throat, but even his throat wasn't vulnerable enough for her to do any damage, she couldn't even pierce through the flesh with her teeth due to the immense strength that Radditz possess, but Radditz knew the pressure of the bite will eventually tear through the skin and ensure his death if he doesn't stop her soon.

The much stronger Saiyan quickly kicked her off of him, but in doing so left a mark on his neck. He went into a fighting stance, the young female Saiyan took a stance as well, staring at her opponent straight in the eyes, challenging him to make the next move.

'Just as I thought, her fighting ability is quickly progressing the more we fight. The sight of blood must have triggered her Saiyan's instincts of bloodlust. She's in primal rage mode, which means she going to fight very aggressively now.' Radditz thought deeply.

Both eager fighters stared at each for a few more seconds, each one smirking at one another before charging at each other at the same time, they fought into an all out bawl.'

End flash back

"Oooooooooooh man!" I'm in desperate need of a shower!" Maria groaned as she got up. "Ewwwe I'm covered in dirt, sweat and my own blood!" The teenager whined.

"Well I like it on you, the sight of your body barely being covered by what's left of your clothes, and the smell of you in your own bodily fluid is very...intoxicating." Radditz said seductively.

'Sweatdroped' Maria covered herself the best she could, blushing as she stared at Radditz in disgust. "And you wondered why I won't change you back." And FYI that doesn't sound right coming from you in that form." She said disgusted.

"And to think, I actually liked you." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Said Radditz.

"Nothing!" She blushed as she replied quickly.

Radditz wasn't sure about that but he let it slide anyway.

"Well in that case, when will you change me back?" The older Saiyan asked irritably.

"I'll change you back, after we find my brother and if you behave from then on I wont turn you into anything else ok. The next Martial Arts tournaments is coming up in a couple of weeks, in the mean time you train me and my brother." She told him.

Maria then felt a strong energy.' Cool I can sense someone coming, so this is what its like to feel ki? I wonder if its Gohan?' She thought as she looked up at the sky.

"That's great and by the way, you weren't half bad for an amateur." He said as Maria turned her attention back to him.

But even though you have the instincts you lack proper training & strength and when you're not in a blood lust rage you tend to hesitate in hitting back sometimes, giving your opponent more time to find an opening to attack."

"Yeah, I seemed to have that kind of problem. It must be my darn conscience." She shrugged.

"Well you turned vicious once you saw some blood." Said Radditz

"Oh great, I turn psycho when I see blood." Suddenly Maria senses something, she look up to find Gohan and her brother coming down for a landing. 'Funny how come I can sense Gohan but not my brother?' she thought questionably.

"What the hell happened here?" Enzo yelled shocked at the scene before him. Radditz turned to look at the two arrivals, he doesn't why but the sent on the new male seemed familiar.

"We had a fight." Maria said casually.

"Whoa! Those are maga size tities there R- Oaf!" Maria elbowed her brother before he could blow Radditz's cover.

"Uuuuh...uuuh." Gohan uttered, as he blushed furiously at the sight of two beautiful women half naked and in torn clothes; he couldn't stop staring at them, especially the one with familiar long dark hair with her overly endowed breast. (AN: You can guess who she really is) He quickly averted his eyes so not to appear perverse.

"I'm s-so s-sorry I d-didn't m-mean t-to s-stare at you girls like t-that." He stuttered as he apologized to the women.

"Who the hell are you?" Radditz demanded putting her hands on her hips she has no problem with being topless hell she could walk around naked no problem.

"Now Ra- uh Ditza that's no way to greet someone." Maria said almost blowing Radditz cover, she then step in between the two relatives because she knew as soon as Gohan reviles his name Radditz would go ballistic.

Radditz gave her a puzzle look when she called her by a different name.

"Damn let's get you two something to wear, though R-um Ditza looks pretty fine with out anything –Oaf! Maria elbowed her brother again.

The two male Saiyans gave up their shirt to the under dress girls and began to introduce themselves. Maria had Gohan's shirt and Radditz was given Enzo's shirt.

This is Ditza and I'm Maria that's my brother Enzo and it's nice to meet you Gohan." She blurted out with out thinking. Enzo smacked his head at his sister's mistake.

"How do you people know my name?" Gohan shouted angrily.

"DoH!" Maria said as she realized her mistake.

"Gohan?" Radditz whispered as the memory of the fight before her death came flooding back to her.

"Gohan!" Radditz started raising her voice shaking in rage.

"Umm...yes?" Gohan answered uneasy.

"Goha-" Radditz was cut off by someone hand covering her mouth. Maria silently begging Radditz to behave or else she'll never going to change her back if she doesn't, with that said Radditz calm down a little still glaring hatred at his nephew, Maria then turns her attention to Gohan.

"What was that all about?" Question Gohan.

"Oh she just knows you from somewhere that's all." Maria explains.

"I think I've seen her before too. I just don't know where or when?" said Gohan.

"Speaking of which. How do you guys know me anyway?" He said annoyed.

"Uh well we...we know you from Orange Star high school. Every body knows you as the kid who cutts classes by claiming that he needs to go to the bathroom.

"Heh heh that was a stupid ass lame excuse, if it were me I would've just ask to go to the nurse's office, that way if you never return, the teacher will only assume that you went home sick." Enzo advised Gohan.

"Hey, Why didn't I think of that?" he questioned himself while scratching his head, he then felt an eerie feeling in the back of his neck.

He turn his attentions back to the women, he saw the evil look the long dark hair female is given him. He suddenly became very indomitable in her presents as a strong feeling of familiar fear came over him. He shook it off and decided it's about time to ask some questions.

"Well um what happen with the two of you any way, why where you girls fighting?" Said Gohan.

"Well long story short, we had a huge fight, we torn each other's clothes off, and continued to fight until we got exhausted. Then you guys came along, The End." She explains quickly.

"But what were you girls fighting about?" Gohan question the girls, but before either of the two Saiyan females could answer, they all herd a laud noise of what sound to be a jet engine.

They all looked up and sure enough a familiar yellow jet plane appeared out of nowhere. Gohan visibly paled as he recognize whom it belongs to.

"Oh no." Gohan said frighten.

"Uh oh. Just when you thought it was safe, evil rears its ugly head." Maria said coolly.

"Who is it Franchey?" Enzo asked his sister.

"Enzo, don't you even remember anything you watched on the show I-I mean the TV news show?" Maria said almost blowing her cover again.

"Well excuse me for having a life! I had better things to do then watching TV 24-7 like you!" Enzo snapped at her sister.

"Ok ok I'm sorry; now quit your bitching already." Maria apologized.

"Shut the hell up." He said angrily. The two siblings began to argue.

Both Gohan and Radditz sweatdropped at the siblings.

Radditz, who've been silent for quite a while now, decided to speak up.

"Who's in that flying contraption!" Radditz demanded as she pointed to the jet plane.

"That's Videl's jet plane, I recognize it from the um the news, you know Videl? She is the daughter of Hercule." Maria said as if she really cared.

"Who's Hercule?" Radditz questioned.

"Someone not even worth mentioning." The other Saiyan girl replied.

"He's the one who claims that he defeated Cell." Enzo said calmly.

"That's the brat of that loud mouth jack ass Cell been talking about!" Radditz said shocked

Luckily for Radditz Gohan was to busy worrying about Videl, he didn't even hear what Radditz just said.

The helicopter finally landed, much to Gohan's dismay Videl came out of her copter and looked at the scene before her.

Her face turned red, vein bulgy on the side her head, and her fist shaking in rage at the sight of two men with out shirts and two women with out pants.

"What the hell is going on here?" Videl shouted in rage.

"Videl its not what it looks like!" Gohan pleaded.

"So this is what you dump me & Goten for! So you and your buddy here can rump with a couple of sluts!" She ranted

Radditz and Maria growled at her choice of words.

"No, no that's not true!" Gohan yelled waving his arms franticly.

"Don't give me that crap! Do you think I was born yesterday? I see what's going on here!" She raged.

"Man, shut the fuck up you don't even know what happened here!" Enzo yelled at Videl.

"Yeah leave Gohan alone, it's not what it looks like! You're jumping to conclusion here girly!" Maria said trying to reason with Videl.

"As if, I know a sluts when I see one!" Videl insulted.

"Oh great I must look like your mom then?" Maria remarked.

"How dare you. Do you know who I am!" Videl raged.

"The little girl who thinks the mosquito bites on her chest is a pair of breast!" Maria remark

Enzo and Radditz burst out laughing; Gohan turn blue in the face he thinks this girl is in for it now and could get seriously hurt if he doesn't stop it soon.

Hey hey ladies that's- YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! Gohan was cut off as the two girls yelled in union. Gohan decided to stay out this fight.

"Its just as well kid, I want to see what she can do." Radditz said to Gohan. "This is going be good." Enzo said excitedly.

"You better watch it Blondie you don't know who you're messing with here!" Videl warned.

"Same goes for you! You little skank! No matter how strong you think you are there's always going be someone out there stronger and better then you! So if you're going to start a fight. YOU better damn well know if this is a fight you can walk away from, you skanky little bitch!

"That's it! I'm sending you to the emergency room!" Videl raged, as she took a fighting stance.

"But I think its fare to warn you, I'm Videl the daughter of Hercule the champion of world!" Videl boasted.

"Oh good, at least the medical staff knows who to call when I send you to the hospital."

"Shut up and fight!" Videl snapped.

"Well, like the doctor said the day you where born, its gonna get ugly!" Maria took a fighting stance.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Videl cried out as she send around house kick to her head, but Maria caught her foot before it collided, Videl had a shock look on her face before Maria tossed her aside like a rag doll.

Videl cried out in mid air, as she fell down she skidded across the hard ground on her butt before coming to a stop.

Videl got up and dusted the dirt off her butt.

"Well, at least your big butt makes for a great cushion for rough landings." Maria teased.

"I'm gonna plug that mouth of yours!" Videl fumed.

"With what? That planet that is your ass." Maria Taunted.

Videl screamed in anger as she charged at her again sending series of punches and kicks, Maria try to doge and block as many as she could while moving backwards to get away from Videl, Maria did a back flip and then jumped over her hitting the back of her head with her foot slamming her face to the ground.

"Man, I even wish Carla was here to see this!" Maria said while unconsciously stroking her ring.

Suddenly a flash of bright light appeared nearly blinding every one. As the light faded a new figure stood before them.

OK that's all folks and I'll promise to update more. Ok!


	6. Forget us

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Warning: Mary Sue If you hate Mary sues and flame me for it, you can go Fuck yourselves.

"Holy snap its Carla!" Maria shouted in shock, her sister was lying on the ground sleeping soundly.

'So the ring the can bring people to this dimension but oddly enough it doesn't work vice versa. Hmmm better ask Charm about this.' She thought.

"No way she's here too!" Enzo yelled

"Who's Carla?" Ditza curiously said.

"Our parents said she's our sister, but I think we need a DNA test to make sure." Maria said ruefully.

Gohan's jaw dropped, not only did the platinum blonde hair girl manage to dodge almost all of Videl's attack but manages to knock her out with one kick, and then a flash of light appeared and blinded him, the next thing he knew this girl was lying on the ground in her pj's. Who or what the hell are these people?

Gohan narrowed his eyes looking at them suspiciously. 'First they know my name and yet, I never see them in Orange Star high school I'm certainly would have remember them if I did, and there something eerily familiar about that woman with the long spiky black hair, she could pass for a female saiyan & her ki is way too high for a human not mention it's very similar to my dad's ki. And those three over there! I can't detect any ki from of them at all! Could they… be androids? Are they a new threat?' He thought carefully.

'It would make sense, seeing that blonde girl was able to beat Videl with out much effort.' His eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh Videl!" He shouted almost forgetting about her.

He quickly ran over to her picking up her gently in his arms. "Videl are you ok?" he said concerned.

"Don't worry Gohan; she is head strong girl after all." Maria chuckled a bit.

Videl's face was cover in dirt and blood; it looked as if someone hit her with a rusty pan.

"You didn't have to be so rough with her!" He snapped at her.

"Hey I thought I was taken it easy on her! I mean that is why I didn't fight back until I jumped kicked her in head! And I didn't mean to do it that hard!" Maria said defensively.

Videl began to stir in his arms; her eyes snapped open she jumped to her feet surveying the area for the other teen girl.

"Where is she! I'm going get that bleach blonde bimbo!" Videl yelled enraged, bringing her hand to her face to check if it's badly damaged.

"I prefer to call it platinum, since I think my hair is natural and not really bleached. Although it does have the look of bleach color died hair." Maria shrugged looking at her hair as she twirls it around her fingers.

"Shut up, you'll pay for this! I'm the daughter of Hercule nobody can beat me!"

"Even I know better then to be too cocky and I'm just amateur & besides I think it's an improvement on your look." She smirked.

"Ggrrrrrrrrr" Videl growl at her.

"I think its time that we leave." Enzo exclaimed, he made a wish on his ring and the objects he wished for appeared after the flash of light temporarily blinding everyone once again & disappeared.

"You guys aren't going any where until you give me some answers! Who or what are you! And how do you keep making stuff and people appear!" Gohan demanded.

"I like to know myself! And who is that girl?" Videl yelled pointing to the sleeping 12 year old.

"It doesn't matter, in a few moments, you won't even remember us." Enzo said as he put on a pair of stylish black sunglass.

Gohan blinked at him in confusing. "What?"

He threw two pairs of sunglasses at the girls.

"Put them on." He told them sternly.

Maria and Ditza looked at him confused until Maria saw what he was holding in his hand; it was something literally out of the Men in black movie.

A **nuralizer**!

"Heh heh heh. Oh don't listen to my brother he just messing with you. We'll tell you everything you need to know ok, just give us one moment here." Maria turned to Ditza.

"Ditza put on the sunglasses, now!" She whispered loudly at her.

Ditza didn't like the looks of the sunglasses it's far too black for her liking.

"I take orders from my prince and those superior to me, not little girls." She snapped at her, Ditza wasn't about to take orders from a teenager.

"Your prince?" Gohan questioned her.

"Yeah she from another continent and she serve this African prince. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. She laughs nervously.

Maria lost all her patients; she grabs the sunglasses and quickly put it on Ditza's face.

"Hey watch it!" She said annoyed.

"Keep it on or else I'll use the ring to turn you into something even more humiliating." She threatened in a low whisper.

Maria picked up her sleeping sister and settled her over her shoulder, she stirs in her sleep.

"Why are you guys wearing sunglasses any way?"

"Uh… well bright lights appear out of no where and you ask that question?"

Ok now just look into this little blue light right here and it'll tell you everything." Enzo said.

Before they had a chance to react the teenage boy flashed them with the nuralizer. They became completely dazed, unmoving and unblinking.

"Ok you two never seen us, Videl you levitated and fell flat on your face that's why your face is all messed up." Enzo tried to put together a story.

Ditza looked at them strangely. "Not that I care but what's wrong with them? They look even more idiotic then ever."

"We'll tell you later, right now we don't have long before they snap out of it so let's go!" Maria said as she levitated of the ground.

Soon all three of them took the sky and out of sight.

The teenagers on the ground soon snapped out of their hypnotic state.

"What happened to your face Videl?"

"I guess I levitated and fell head first onto the hard ground." She figured rubbing her sore face she turned to Gohan and noticed he was topless.

"What happened to your gi shirt Gohan?"

"Gah! I don't know? I was wearing it and now it's gone!" I don't know what happen to it?" He yelled hysterically.

"Gohan did you bring all the way here just to get into my pants?" Videl yelled accusingly.

"WHAT! No -No I would never try anything like that Videl honest!" He shook his arms franticly.

He search around desperately try to find his gi shirt, but his eyes caught something else instead.

There lying fifteen feet away, lay a half broken armor. A saiyan armor!

Gohan leapt towards it forgetting about Videl for the moment. Examining the familiar broken object, he found that the blood from the armor was still fresh and the armor itself looked fairly new despite the fact that it's broken in half.

He couldn't help but feel that he has seen this armor before, but where, when, and on whom?

"Maybe Vegeta would know. He's familiar with this kind of stuff." He said to himself.

"Gohan, why did you leave me like that? Hey what's that you found?"

"I'm not sure but if it is what I think it is, we might be in trouble."


End file.
